1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to showers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved portable shower which may be compactly stored and transported in a small carrying case during periods of non-use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable showers are well known in the prior art, and in this respect, numerous variations of these devices have been patented over the years. Due to the complexities of construction and high manufacturing costs associated with these various patented models of portable showers, apparently little or no commercial success has been achieved.
A good representative example of an early portable shower is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 283,117 which issued to W. Kendall on Aug. 14, 1883. The Kendall shower utilizes a rigid frame structure with flexible side curtains being suspended therefrom. An overhead container retains a supply of water which may be selectively delivered to the bather. A less cumbersome portable shower is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,049,714 which issued to M. Herscovitz on Jan. 7, 1913. The shower illustrated in this patent may be collapsed into a compact storage pouch, and a rigid support structure may be assembled to retain the flexible curtain portion of the shower in its operable position. The support structure also retains a water holding container along a top portion thereof.
Another portable shower apparatus utilizing a support structure that may be selectively assembled to hold a flexible curtain portion is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,844,038 which issued to B. Hooker on Feb. 9, 1932. This structure is similar to the aforementioned Herscovitz shower, and the apparatus is further provided with a carrying case for the disassembled shower during periods of non-use.
At least one patent discloses a portable shower arrangement that dispenses with a rigid support structure to which a flexible collapsible shower curtain is attached. In this respect, U.S. Pat. No. 1,450,218, which issued to C. Nenoff on Apr. 3, 1923, discloses a flexible shower curtain assembly designed to be suspended by ropes from a pre-existing overhead structure. While being functional for its intended use, the portable shower shown in this patent makes no provision for a water delivery container, nor is it particularly adapted for collapsible storage in a carrying case. As such, the Nenoff portable shower has apparently met with little or no commercial success.
The above-discussed portable showers are representative of a far larger number of portable showers which have been patented and all of which are apparently not presently commercially available for various reasons. As above mentioned, the various complexities of design have contributed to high manufacturing costs which most likely accounts for lack of commercial success. Further, the large number of available patents relating to portable showers is illustrative of the continuing need for minor improvements in a crowded art whereby such improvements could finally effect the delivery of a portable shower assembly to the public at a reasonable cost. As such, a continuing need for further improvements in the art is apparent wherein such improvements would involve the simplifying of prior art constructions, thereby to reduce manufacturing complexities and expenses, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need.